Talk:Kirby Super Star Ultra
Kirby just winked at me a few minites ago, also it's the first time that ever happened to me.To make it simple call me Icy! Rock music is amesome! 18:37, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Box Art Yeah, let's get serious now. The boxart is outdated, and I don't know how to do pictures. Can somebody please fix this? A Link to the Present 20:30, January 26, 2011 (UTC) List the Differences I was looking at other wikis and for their remakes (like Super Mario World to Super Mario Advance 2: Super Mario World), they list the differences between the original and the remake. I personally think we should do this for Knightmare in Dream Land and Kirby Super Star Ultra. And is it just me, or does it seem that you have more vitality in KSSU than in KSS? And the arena in KSS, to me, is A LOT harder than in KSSU (in fact, to me, it's harder than the True Arena). Can someone please explain why. 01:51, October 19, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm pretty sure you can take a lot more damage in KSSU than in KSS without dying, especially in stuff like lava. -- Can I add a Photo? Can I Add this Photo? August347 (talk) 19:37, November 11, 2013 (UTC) :I suppose. NerdyBoutKirby ''Thank you and good night!'' 21:52, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Sorry. but I don't know where say this. I've been in this Wiki for a while, and found it useful. I've discovered some Kirby games thanks to the Wiki, but I need to say something... Tabel with game names in other States...? I've found out that some Kirby games (or even characters, maybe...) bot mostly sub-games have different titles in other languages or generally in other continents, so has been a bit difficult for me to find the Italian title of the games I wanted, so I want to help the other people to discover the title of the games in their States. I suggest something like a chart at the end of the Game page with the list of the languages to the left and the name of the Game/something on the right. I absolutly don't know how to make a chart here, but I can help with Italian names. Please answer, even if my english is terrible! :I can tell you how to make a chart. Use this source And here's the source I inputted to make this It doesn't properly display it, but there should be enters between "!Language" and "!Game Title", and other such areas in place of the spaces. If this still doesn't make sense to you, I'll make the chart for you, but you'll have to give me the info. Iqskirby RUN! HE'S GOT DEBUG MODE! 17:44, September 13, 2014 (UTC) ^^' Heh, sorry, but I know just the Italian names... :3 Maybe someone other can help us? I mean... Someone who has the games or who knows their names at least... I'll try doing something searching in the Internet, if the result isn't good we'll have to talk about it to someone else. OmettoXD (talk) 18:25, September 16, 2014 (UTC) I can tell you the italian names: kirby super star ultra is the name's game.(lol) the original super star is "Kirby fun pak" Spring breeze is "Brezza Leggera" Dyna blade is the same, The great cave off. is "La grande offensiva speleologica", gourmet race is "la gara dei buongustai". Meta's revenge is "la vendetta di meta knight" milky way w. is "auguri dalla via lattea" revenge of the king is "La vendetta del re" Mata knightmare is "cavaliere nero ultra" The arena is "L'arena" The true arena is "L'arena finale" and helper to hero is "Da aiutante a eroe" Armorchompy Icons Lumping the huge Milky Way Wishes copy ability icons together with the smaller ones seems kinda inconsistent, don't you think? Don't worry, I'm on it.-- Starman125 talk|blog 17:02, November 24, 2016 (UTC) :I felt the same way. Glad you're fixing that. While you're here, how come you've been on recently? Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 17:12, November 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Having gotten back into the Kirby series after playing Planet Robobot, I figured I might as well stop by for old times' sake, and help out wherever it's needed.-- Starman125 talk|blog 18:09, November 24, 2016 (UTC)